aventuras en el shibusen: llegan los vocaloid
by milly loca
Summary: Que pasaría si Meiko, Rin, Len, Luka, Piko y Lilly se enteran de que son armas?, Y que pasara cuando les digan a su Máster que dejan su casa?, Y también, que pasara cuando Kaito, Mikuo, Miku, Gakupo, Gumi y Kiyoteru deciden irse con ellos?, Que hará el Máster ante esa situación?, entren y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: La desicion y la noticia.

En la sala de la casa Vocaloid, estaban sentados Meiko, Rin, Len, Luka, Piko y Lilly hablando, los demás estaban ensayando junto al Máster ellos se habían reportado enfermos por lo que eran los únicos en la casa, todos estaban hablando de un tema muy importante.

-Meiko, segura de que es la desicion correcta?-Pregunto Luka un poco nerviosa.

-Si chicos, mas aparte si se enteran es muy probable que nos echen de la banda-Dijo Meiko con tono serio-Bien, todos a favor?-Pregunto mirando a todos lo allí reunidos, los cuales solo asienten.

Después de eso esperaron a que llegara el Máster para darle la noticia a el para ver que decía de su desicion, después de todo un día de espera llego el Máster y los demás en ese momento Meiko y su grupo fueron a donde estaba el Máster para decirle lo que habían hablado mientras que el y sus amigos estaban fuera, al llegar a la oficina del hombre que era como un padre para todos los vocaloids, Meiko llamo a la puerta y tras recibir una respuesta de que podía entrar los chicos entraron.

-Oh, Meiko, chicos, ya se sienten mejor?-Pregunto el Máster con una gran sonrisa a los que eran como sus hijos.

-Máster, tenemos algo que decirle-Dijo seria Lilly mirando hacia abajo.

-Ocurre algo?-Volvió a preguntar el hombre sentado frente a ellos un poco preocupado.

-Si vera, hemos decidido dejar la banda-Dijo Piko mirando hacia abajo con semblante triste al igual que todos.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el hombre que era como un padre para todos ellos no se lo esperaba y menos de ellos que tanto amaban la música y cantar.

-Porque se van?-Pregunto todavía impactado el hombre.

-Es que, vera durante los últimos meses hemos experimentado "cambios"-Dijo Len haciendo comillas en la palabra _cambios_.

-Y que clase de cambios?-Pregunto el Máster interesado en saber que era lo que tanto perturbaba a sus queridos "hijos".

-Vera, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de convertirnos en armas-Dijo Rin un poco nerviosa de que su "padre" los rechazara.

-Oh, así que es eso?-Pregunto el hombre mirando a los vocaloid allí presentes, los seis solo asienten.

Después de mucho pensarlo, deicidio concederles ese permiso.

-Bien, si eso quieren, no tengo el poder de cambiar sus deseciones, pero seguirán en la banda y no se preocupen yo me encargare de buscar un lugar donde puedan estar-Dijo el Máster, para después volver a hablar-Pero, tendrán que decirles a sus compañeros-Dijo serio mirándolos, los chicos solo asienten.

Después de hablar con su Máster los chicos reunieron a sus otros compañeros restantes para decirles la noticia, una vez ya todos reunidos en la sala los seis que se iban a ir de la casa estaban parados enfrente de ellos callados y estaban un tanto nerviosos.

-Van a hablar o que?-Pregunto impaciente Mikuo con los brazos cruzados.

-Cállate Mikuo, ellos nos dirán lo que nos tengan que decir cuando estén listos- Dijo Miku dándole a su hermano un puerrazo en la cabeza.

Después de un momento de silencio, los chicos parados enfrente de ellos empezaron a hablar.

-Chicos, hemos tomado la desicion de irnos de la casa-Dijo Meiko con la mirada abajo, los demás estaban igual que ella.

Eso si que fue como si les echaran un balde de agua fría encima, Kaito en ese momento se paro de su lugar y tomo a Meiko por los hombros mientras la miraba con una mirada triste.

-Eso es mentira, verdad?-Pregunto con la esperanza de que la respuesta de la chica fuera un "no", pero su esperanza se fue por un tuvo cuando Meiko solo asintió.

-Yo, Kaito, lo siento mucho-Dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos, se soltó del agarre de Kaito y se fue corriendo a su cuarto donde se encerró.

Los demás que estaban con Meiko también solo los vieron con lagrimas en los ojos y se fueron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde estaban llorando, no se querían separar de sus amigos pero lo tenían que hacer por el bien de ellos y si ese bien significaba herirlos con su salida, tenían que correr el riesgo, esa noche después de cenar todos se fueron a sus cuartos en silencio Meiko y su grupo no les dirigieron la mirada, ni siquiera una palabra a Kaito y los de su grupo los cuales estaban tristes todavía por la noticia de que sus amigos y las personas que tanto amaban se iban a ir de la casa y por lo tanto de sus vidas.


	2. Chapter 2 compañeros y viaje a Deathcity

Bueno, como no lo pude especificar en el capitulo 1, lo hago aquí, este es mi primer crossover de Vocaloid y Soul, asi que no sean malos y díganme como me esta saliendo por favor, historia tendrá como parejas: RinxMikuo, MikuxLen, KiyoteruxLilly, PikoxGumi y MeikoxKaito, y del lado de Soul Eater tendrá: ChronaxKid, MakaxSoul y Black StarxStubaki, creo que las parejas de vocaloid a mas de uno no les va a gustar pero respeten los gustos ajenos por favor, bueno eso creo que ya fue todo así que sin mas platica empecemos con este capitulo.

Los personajes de vocaloid y Soul Eater no me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

Chapter 2: Compañeros y viaje a Death city.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno el Máster mando a llamar a todos los que vivían en esa casa para decirles a los chicos el porque sus compañeros se iban de la casa y a los que se iban donde los iba a enviar, ya con todos reunidos en su oficina empezó a hablar.

-Bien chicos, supongo que Meiko y los demás ya les dijeron que se van de la casa, verdad?- Dijo el Máster mirando a los que se iban, los cuales solo agachan la cabeza.

-Si, ya nos dijeron-Dijo en un tono triste Kiyoteru mirando a Lilly, la cual solo desvió su mirada a otro lado.

-Bueno, pero lo que no saben y creo no les dijeron fue la razón por la cual se quieren ir, o me equivoco?-Pregunto el hombre en frente de ellos, los demás solo niegan con la cabeza.

-No, no nos han dicho nada de porque se quieren ir-Respondió Gakupo curioso de saber el porque de su repentina salida.

-Bueno eso es lo que les quiero decir, sus compañeros aquí presentes parece que tienen el poder de transformarse en armas-Dijo el Máster respondiendo a su duda.

No podían creer lo que estaban oyendo de la boca de su "padre", eso si que fue como un gancho al hígado para todos los que escucharon eso, los chicos arma solo temían el rechazo de sus amigos que eran como sus hermanos, pero en vez de eso resivieron un lindo abrazo de parte de ellos como diciendo: "no se preocupen estamos con ustedes", a lo que los chicos solo correspondieron al abrazo con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos, después del emotivo momento, el Máster volvió a hablar.

-Bien ya que se terminaron de demostrar su amor entre ustedes, volveré a hablar-Dijo el hombre que era como un padre para todos los vocaloid, para después hablar-Bien, después de mucho investigar, encontré un lugar llamado "shibusen"-Dijo el "padre de todos los vocaloids".

-Que es ese lugar Máster?-Pregunto curioso Piko.

-Según tengo entendido y por lo que leí, es algo así como una escuela, donde asisten personas como ustedes, una vez ahí van a aprender como controlar sus nuevas habilidades y para que esto funcione tienen que tener un técnico-Explico el hombre sentado enfrente de ellos, para después hablar- Pero primero necesitamos saber, que tipo de formas armas tienen-Dijo el Máster serio, los demás solo estaban esperando.

Después de que el Máster dijera eso los chicos arma solo se pusieron un poco nerviosos pero igual obedecieron, la primera en transformarse fue Meiko, la cual tomo la forma de una guadaña, los siguientes fueron los Kagamine, los cuales se transformaron en un par de pistolas, después siguió Luka, la cual tomo la forma de una gigantesca shuriken, después de ella siguió Piko, el cual se transformo en una lanza y por ultimo llego el turno de Lilly, la cual se convirtió en una espada demoníaca, después de tal demostración los chicos volvieron a su forma humana, los chicos "normales" solo los vieron asombrados, mas no asustados.

-No tienen miedo?-Pregunto Luka un poco nerviosa por la respuesta de sus amigos.

-Nunca les tendríamos miedo-Respondió Gakupo con una sonrisa.

-Si, y lo que es mas vamos a ir con ustedes-Dijo con una gran sonrisa Gumi abrazando a Piko.

-QUE?-Pregunto Meiko un poco alterada.

-Si, iremos con ustedes, y los que es mas yo seré tu técnico-Dijo con un sonrisa Kaito.

-Y, YO SERÉ LA TÉCNICO DE LENCITO-Grito con muchos ánimos Miku abrazando a Len con una gran sonrisa.

-Y seré tu técnico Rin-Dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa en su cara, Rin solo sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Yo seré el técnico de Luka-Dijo tranquilamente Gakupo sonriendole a Luka, la cual también sonrió.

-PIKITO, YO SERÉ TU TÉCNICO-Grito Gumi abrazando a Piko, el cual solo le sonrió.

-Y, yo seré el de Lilly-Hablo calmadamente Kiyoteru con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien ya que ya quedo todo arreglado, tienen que ir a empacar, yo me encargare de todo lo demás-Dijo el Máster con una sonrisa, todos asienten con una sonrisa.

Después de eso lo único que se vio por todos los habitantes de esa casa fue una estela de humo salir por la puerta de la oficina del Máster, ya que entre Miku, Rin y Gumi salieron corriendo para sus habitaciones para poder empacar sus cosas, en cuanto a los demás solo salieron tranquilamente de la oficina de su "padre", ya cada quien en sus cuartos estaban empacando sus cosas solo lo mas importante, Miku y Mikuo empacaron su reserva de puerro, Rin y Len empacaron sus reservas de naranjas y de plátanos (o bananas, como le quieran llamar), Luka llevaba su atún, Gakupo a el no le podían faltar sus berenjenas, Gumi llevaba sus zanahorias, Piko llevaba su siempre confiable laptop por si se ofrecía, Kiyoteru empaco sus libros favoritos y Lilly, ella llevaba una lindo muñeca que le había regalado el Máster cuando llego a la casa, ya con todo listo todos se fueron a cenar ya que mientras empacaban todas sus cosas se les había ido el día entero ahí, después de cenar todos se fueron a descansar ya que al día siguiente se irían.

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron rápidamente para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto ya que su vuelo estaba muy próximo a salir, una vez ahí todos se despiden de sus amigos y hermanos rápidamente pero para Kaito eso era un poco mas complicado ya que dos de sus hermanos Kaiko y Nigaito no lo dejaban irse y sus otros hermanos tuvieron que intervenir incluso el hermano de Meiko, Meito los tubo que ayudar a quitar a Kaiko de una de las piernas de su hermano y Nigaito fue sujetado por su hermano Kikaito, antes de que Kaito se fuera con los demás Meito lo detuvo.

-Cuida bien a mi hermana, amante del helado-Dijo con una sonrisa, Kaito solo asintió sonriendo y se fue junto a los demás.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el avión, todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Miku con Len, Luka con Gakupo, Piko con Gumi, Mikuo con Rin y Kaito con Meiko, todos iban en sus propias cosas, Miku, Rin, Len y Mikuo como sus asientos estaban juntos estaban hablando entre ellos, Piko y Gumi estaban bromeando entre ellos, Luka y Gakupo estaban mirando la película que estaban pasando en el avión, Kiyoteru estaba leyendo un libro y Lilly estaba escuchando música, en cuanto a Kaito y Meiko ambos iban muy serios, después de mucho Kaito noto que Meiko estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Meiko, estas bien?-Le pregunto un poco preocupado por ella.

-No, estoy un poco nerviosa, Kaito que pasa si no les caemos bien?, o si no nos quieren?,o...-Iba a seguir hablando pero Kaito la interrumpió.

-Meiko, no pasara nada solo vamos a una escuela donde vamos a aprender como contralor sus poderes-La tranquilizo con una sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro, ella solo sonrió y se tranquilizo.

Después de unas dos horas de vuelo llegaron a su destino y todos bajaron del avión y fueron a un complejo departamental que era donde se quedarían cada pareja en su propio departamento, después de que todos estuvieran en sus departamentos se empezaron a instalarse, después todos se reunieron en el departamento de Meiko y Kaito.

-Bien, como sabrán al día siguiente vamos a entrar a la escuela, y es importante causar una muy buena impresión-Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces tendremos que alistar muy bien lo que nos vamos a poner-Dijo con una sonrisa Miku dando palmaditas de emoción.

-Si, pero no solo es eso chicos, también es el como nos comportamos-Dijo Luka con tono serio mirando a todos.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo para irse a la escuela todos juntos se fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente iba a ser su primer día de clases y por nada del mundo querían llegar tarde en un día tan especial para ellos.


	3. Chapter 3 Primer dia de clases

Chapter 3: Primer día de clases y nuevos amigos.

Al día siguiente una chica de cabello rubio cenizo se despertaba tranquilamente para después dirigirse a la ducha y darse una refrescante ducha, mientras en la otra habitación estaba su compañero de piso un chico albino que todavía estaba dormido, cuando se termino de duchar se dirigió a despertar a su compañero.

-Soul, despierta ya es de día y vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela-Le decía con un tono calmado, el otro solo atino a taparse con las sabanas para que no lo molestaran.

-No molestes Maka, es muy temprano-Reprocho el chico debajo de las sabanas todavía.

-Soul, sera mejor que te levantes a si no te doy el Maka-chop de tu vida-Amenazo la chica ya un poco molesta, era el primer día de escuela y no quería llegar tarde.

El otro al escuchar las palabras el chico salio disparado de su cama sabia que si la chica le daba uno de esos no se la iba a acabar, después de que terminara de alistarse con lo que se iba a poner ese día tan desagradable para el se fueron al comedor a desayunar ahí se encontraron a cierta brujita gato que estaba ahí sin hacer nada, después de saludarla los dos se pusieron a desayunar, cuando terminaron se despidieron de Blair y se fueron a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad.

Estaban todos los vocaloids despertándose para llegar rápido a su primer día de escuela, todos ya estaban listos solo que se estaban dando los toques finales hasta que un grito que provenía del departamento de Rin y Mikuo llamo la atención de los demás que rápidamente salieron de sus departamentos y corrieron hasta el de Rin y Mikuo, cuando llegaron miraron a la chica con una toalla golpeando a Mikuo con la escoba mientras le gritaba de cosas.

-Se puede saber que es lo que pasa aquí?-Pregunto curioso Kiyoteru mirando la escena.

-Ah, ah pues pasa que me estaba dando una ducha y este taradaso entro cuando estaba saliendo-Dijo Rin para volver a golpear a su amigo y a su ahora técnico.

-RIN YA TE DIJE MAS DE MIL VECES QUE LO SIENTO-Grito Mikuo mientras se cubría con sus manos para que no le diera ningún golpe en la cara.

-Bueno Rin mejor déjalo así, que si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela-Dijo Lilly cruzada de brazos.

Rin en ese momento se percato de la hora y se fue corriendo a su habitación a terminar de cambiarse para poder irse todos juntos a la escuela, después de que la chica se terminara de cambiar todos emprendieron el camino a la escuela todos iban hablando de como seria el lugar, la gente, entre otras cosas.

Mientras en el shibusen.

Todos los amigos se encontraron en la entrada de la escuela, todos se saludaron ya que desde que salieron de vacaciones no se habían visto en un largo tiempo, en ese momento la única que faltaba en ese grupo era Crona que todavía no llegaba al lugar, pero que tiempo después llego junto a sus padres adoptivos, los cuales eran Marie y Stein (me gusta esa pareja jejeje), se despidió de ellos y se fue junto a sus amigos.

-Hola Crona, como estas?-Pregunto de modo amable Maka con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias-Dijo un poco tímida como siempre hacia.

En ese momento sonó la campana (que no se si hay campana o no, pero si yo digo que hay, hay), y todos entraron a sus salones, tomaron sus lugares y empezó la clase.

Mientras en el Death room.

Estaba Shinigami-sama mirando al grupo de chicos de lo mas raro junto con Spirit el cual solo estaba en silencio, es mas nadie hablaba y eso ponía de los nervios a Mikuo y lo desesperaba.

-Como hablan, eh?-Dijo sarcásticamente el chico peli aqua con los brazos cruzados.

-Perdón chico, es que nunca habían llegado chicos como ustedes aquí al shibusen-Dijo Spirit con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-A que se refiere con eso?-Pregunto Len curioso.

-Bueno, nunca había llegado chicos extranjeros a estudiar aquí-Comento el hombre pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza todavía con esa sonrisa en la cara.

Después de eso Shinigami-sama noto que ese comentario puso un poco incomodo al grupo de chicos frente a ellos, solo volteo a ver a Spirit y este se callo la boca a penado, después de que Spirit se callara la boca, Shinigami-sama tomo la palabra.

-Bueno ya que conocieron Spirit, bueno yo soy Shinigami-sama-Se presento la sombra frente a ellos con su siempre animada voz.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo, Shinigami-sama-Dijeron los doce chicos haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Bien y cuales son sus nombres, quiero todo nombres y edades-Hablo firme Spirit serio.

-Ok, mi nombre es Meiko Sakine, y mi edad bueno ya estoy algo madura pero que mas da, tengo 20-Dijo Meiko un poco a penada por tener que decir su edad.

-Mi nombre es Kaito Shion y tengo la misma edad que Meiko-Dijo Kaito igual que Meiko.

-Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine y tengo 15-Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa en su carita.

-Mi nombre es Len Kagamine y también tengo 15-Dijo tranquilamente el chico rubio.

-Un momento mismo apellido?-Pregunto Sid que estaba con ellos.

-SOMOS GEMELOS-Gritaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Oh, ya entiendo, bueno sigamos-Dijo Shinigami-sama tranquilamente.

-Bueno, yo soy Gakupo Kamui y tengo la misma edad que Meiko y Kaito-Dijo con tono calmado el chico de cabello morado.

-Yo soy Gumi Megpoid, soy la hermana de Gakupo y mi edad es de 17-Dijo con una sonrisa y con todos los ánimos la chica.

-Hola, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune y tengo 16-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa amplia en su cara.

-Hola, que honda?, mi nombre es Mikuo Hatsune, soy el hermano gemelo de Miku y tengo 16-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su cara abrazando a su hermana.

-Mi nombre es Luka Megurine, mucho gusto y mi edad es la misma que los otros tres grandes-Dijo la chica seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Piko Utatane y tengo 17-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

-Hola, yo soy Lilly, soy la hermana de Gakupo y Gumi, y tengo 20-Dijo la segunda rubia con una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Kiyoteru Hiyama y tengo 20 también-Dijo el joven con una suave sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

Después de que los chicos se presentaran Shinigami-sama le dio la orden a Sid de llevarlos a su salón el cual los llevo sin demora una vez que se fueron Spirit miro al ser que estaba enfrente de su espejo.

-Seguro de que ellos podrán llegar a ser fuertes, como lo son Maka y sus amigos?-Pregunto el hombre pelirrojo serio.

-Si, estoy seguro en esos jóvenes veo un gran potencial, pero sus habilidades todavía siguen dormidas solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estas despierten, y para eso necesitan entrenamiento, ya que lo que se viene es mucho para que Maka y sus amigos lo enfrenten solos-Dijo serio el ser que miraba fijamente su espejo.

Mientras en los pasillos de la escuela.

Estaban los chicos vocaloid hablando entre ellos de como serian los maestros y todo eso, cuando por fin llegaron al salón donde tomarían la primera hora de clases, se habían distraído tanto en su platica que ni cuenta se dieron de que ya habían llegado al salón de clases, Sid solo los volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Están listos?-Pregunto con voz animada, los chicos solo asienten ansiosos-Ok, entonces esperen aquí y cuando les diga entran, esta bien?-Pregunto, los chicos solo asienten.

En ese momento Sid entra por la puerta del salón y los vocaloids solo esperan a que se les diga cuando entrar, ven como Sid habla con un sujeto parecido a Frankenstein que les dio un poco de escalofríos, pero después de ver a Sid ya nada los podía asustar, después de eso Sid les señalo con la mano para que entraran y los chicos entraron un poco nerviosos (excepto Gumi, Rin y Miku, ellas iban muy sonrientes y felices), ya que TODOS los estaban mirando, sentían unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo de ahí pero se las aguantaron ya que eso no seria muy educado, ya que ellos podían ser: unos locos, impulsivos, iracundos y agresivos (cuando se enojaban), pero nunca mal educados, su Máster les dio una buena educación y no iban a hacer quedar mal a su "padre", después de que Sid los presentara a la clase y al profesor se fue y los chicos se fueron a sentar a unos lugares cerca de donde estaban Maka y los demás.

Toda la clase pudieron escuchar gente murmurar cosas sobre ellos pero les dio igual y pusieron atención a la clase, aunque cuando su nuevo maestro loco empezaba con sus disecciones los hombres les cubrían los ojos a las mujeres para que no vieran esas monstruosidades, cuando por fin sonó el timbre de salida de clases los chicos nuevos salieron, literalmente, corriendo del salón directo al bote de basura mas cercano para poder vomitar a gusto, cuando terminaron de echar hacia fuera todo lo que desayunaron se fueron a la cafetería de la escuela donde buscaban un lugar donde sentarse, pero no encontraron ninguno, eso hasta que una chica rubia les señalo que se podían sentar con ellos, llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por ofrecernos sentarnos con ustedes-Dijo Piko con una sonrisa.

-Ah, no es nada, ustedes son los nuevos verdad, de donde vienen?-Pregunto Tsubaki con curiosidad.

-Bueno somos de japón-Dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

-Y que hacían antes de que vinieran aquí?-Pregunto Soul interesado.

-Bueno nosotros eramos, bueno somo cantantes, pero después nos enteramos de que algunos de nosotros son armas y aquí nos tienen, pero es obvio que aquí el canto no nos sirve de nada-Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-Y quien de ustedes son armas?-Pregunto Black Star curioso.

Los chicos que eran armas solo levantaron la mano.

-Bien y quien es su técnico?-Pregunto Kid serio mirándolos.

Los chicos que no eran armas solo levantan la mano.

Los amigos solo se quedan mirando a los chicos por un rato, hasta que los "nuevos" los distraen de sus pensamientos.

-Oiga, ustedes como se llaman?-Pregunto Gumi curiosa de conocer a sus nuevos amigos.

-Oh, perdón que malos modales, mi nombre es Maka Albarn-Se presento la chica con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-Se presento la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

Después de que todos se presentaron (por que me da flojera escribir TODA la presentación), todos pasaron un buen rato platicando para después regresar a sus clases para seguir aprendiendo, después de un día entero de estudios todos se fueron a sus casas no sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, pero lo que ninguno sabia era que a las afueras de la ciudad se estaba formando un mal muy poderoso que los observaba.

* * *

si quieren saber de que se trata ese nuevo enemigo sigan la historia, y si les gusto dejen sus Reviews.

bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, espero les guste y tratare de actualizar seguido.

Bye, un beso y un abrazo a todos.


	4. Chapter 4 Pijamada y Pesadillas

Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de esta historia de "Aventuras en el shibusen: llegan los vocaloids" (vaya que nombre mas largo), pero bueno en vez de aburrirlos con comentarios que ya todo el mundo a leído en otras partes, empecemos con esta historia.

Los personajes no son míos todo a sus respectivos creadores, solo la historia y algunos Ocs que van a aparecer mas adelante en la historia.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pijamada y pesadillas.

Ya habían pasado los días en los que los vocaloids habían llegado al shibusen y se habían hecho muy amigos de Maka y los demás, ya había llegado el día mas esperado por todos, y ese día creo que todos algún momento lo hemos estado esperando, era el día viernes y todo el mundo en cuanto sonó la campana salio corriendo del salón, cuando ya todos estaban fuera de la escuela Maka propuso.

-Oigan, que les párese si todos van a dormir a nuestra casa?-Propuso Maka con una sonrisa amable.

-Ok, aceptamos-Respondieron sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-A nosotros nos gustaría pero no sabemos donde viven-Dijo un poco tímida Miku.

-No hay problema, nosotros vamos por ustedes, donde viven?-Pregunto Tsubaki para saber donde vivían y pasar por ellos.

-Bueno vivimos en este lugar-Dijo con una sonrisa Kiyoteru entregándoles la dirección del lugar donde estaban viviendo.

-Oigan queda cerca de la casa de Black Star y Tsubaki-Dijo Soul reconociendo la dirección.

-Bien, entonces nosotros pasamos por ustedes-Dijo Black Star con una amplia sonrisa.

Después de estar ya todos de acuerdo para esa noche pasar un buen rato de fiesta en casa de Maka y Soul, se fueron a sus casas para preparar sus cosas para esa noche, después de un rato llegaron Black Star y Tsubaki por los chicos y vieron que ya estaban esperándolos fuera del edificio en donde vivían, después de un saludo salieron juntos rumbo a la casa de Maka y Soul donde de seguro ya estaban los demás, al llegar fueron recibidos por Maka con una sonrisa y los hizo pasar cuando entraron vieron a todos los demás, cuando ya estaban con sus pijamas puestas se dedicaron a jugar juegos, cantar canciones y ver películas, cuando llego la hora de dormir todos se acomodaron en un lugar para poder descansar algunos se acomodaron en los sillones y otros en el suelo y dándose entre todos un "buenas noches" colectivo se quedaron dormidos, no había pasado menos de la media noche cuando Meiko se empezó a mover en su lugar al igual que Crona, y era mas que obvio decir que estaban teniendo pesadillas.

Pesadilla de Meiko y Crona.

Por extraño que parezca las dos chicas estaban teniendo la mismo pesadilla en donde las dos estaban corriendo por la ciudad hecha ruinas, cuando de repente las dos se detienen en seco ya que enfrente de ambas estaba un árbol enorme que era cubierto por niebla, la cual se quito cuando las dos estuvieron en frente del árbol y lo que vieron fue digno de una película de terror, en la ramas de aquel árbol estaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos colgados por el cuello, sus ropas estaban desechas y su piel estaba llena de heridas y cortes profundos, las dos retrocedieron asustadas para intentar alejarse de esa horrible escena.

-No es posible-Dijo Meiko retrocediendo junto con Crona.

-Pero, quien fue el ser que hizo esto?-Dijo Crona cayendo de rodillas asustada.

En ese momento se apareció detrás de ellas un sombra de lo mas oscura, demasiado que solo dejaba ver sus penetrantes ojos rojos como la sangre y una manos largas con garras en ellos del mismo color que sus ojos, cuando las dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de esto se voltearon rápidamente solo para toparse frente a frente con aquella sombra que les hizo helar los huesos.

-Q-quien eres tu?-Pregunto Crona con un poco de miedo en su voz mientras que se abrazaba a Meiko.

-Tranquilas no les haré nada, nunca podría herir a las que serán mis reinas-Dijo con un tono calmado esa sombra pasando sus manos por los rostros de las dos chicas.

-NO ME TOQUES-Grito Asustada Meiko quitando de un manaso la mano de aquel sujeto de su persona.

La sombra ante tal acción solo rió divertido, le parecía divertido el valor de esa joven mujer a pesar del miedo que podía oler en ella y en la otra joven, el solo sonrió y las dejo en paz.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres esta bien, las dejare en paz-Dijo la sombra dándoles la espalda y listo para irse, pero fue detenido por Crona.

-ESPERA, QUIEN ERES TU Y POR QUE DICES QUE SOMOS TUS REINAS?-Pregunto la joven curiosa y con un poco de miedo.

-Bueno, yo soy Kytrus el rey de las sombras y las he elegido para ser mis reinas, ya que juntos ustedes y yo formaremos descendencia poderosa-Explico la sombra con un tono orgulloso.

-Y que fue lo que paso?, bueno como es que esto termino así?-Pregunto Meiko curiosa.

-Bueno, es lo que va a pasar cuando obtenga todos mis poderes y rompa el sello en el que estoy prisionero, y cuando eso ocurra nadie me podrá detener y gobernare el mundo-Dijo Kytrus con orgullo en su voz y dejando ver una amplia sonrisa llena de colmillos.

Las chicas en ese momento sintieron pánico y no pudieron evitar gritar del miedo por lo que estaban mirando y escuchando.

En la realidad.

Las dos se despertaron sobresaltadas y lograron mirar como sus amigos las miraban preocupados, después de calmarse y contarles su pesadilla todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que escucharon y lo empezaron a meditar un poco.

-Esto es muy raro y da miedo-Dijo Liz con un tono de voz asustadizo.

-Cálmate Liz, de seguro fue solo una pesadilla que tuvieron las chicas por las películas que estuvimos viendo-Comento Lilly con un tono optimista, pero la verdad es que ni ella se creía eso.

-Yo no creo que sea eso Lilly, por que de ser así no estarían tan asustadas y temblando de pies a cabeza-Observo Mikuo junto a los demás con tono de voz serio.

-Entonces, que crees que sea genio?-Pregunto Rin cruzada de brazos.

-Me van a llamar loco, pero creo que Meiko y Crona tuvieron una visión del futuro-Comento el chico con los brazos cruzados y serio.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "amigo, tienes que dejar las películas y cómics de ciencia ficción", no podían creer lo que Mikuo estaba diciendo, simplemente no podían pero en fin todos se calmaron un poco y disidieron que al día siguiente iban a investigar sobre lo sucedido con la pesadilla de sus dos compañeras pero por el momento necesitaban descansar bien, por lo que se fueron a dormir eso si, Kid durmió cerca de Crona para que no se asustara por tener esas pesadillas y Kaito hizo lo propio con Meiko, y así todos pudieron descansar tranquilos.


	5. Chapter 5: Investigación

Bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo de: "Aventuras en el shibusen: llegan los vocaloids" (sigo pensando que el nombre es largo), bueno sin mas platica empecemos.

Los personajes nos son míos, todo a sus creadores, lo que si es mio son los Ocs.

* * *

Chapter 5: Investigación y preparación del baile.

Amanecía en Death city, en un departamento se encontraba un grupo de amigos durmiendo tranquilamente, bueno eso hasta que sonó una alarma y despertó a todos, bueno casi a todos ya que cuatro todavía estaban dormidos.

-Quien en su sano juicio pone la alarma en sábado?-Pregunto con algo de fastidio Gumi.

-Perdón chicos, se me olvido quitarla-Dijo Maka con una sonrisa apenada.

-No te preocupes Maka, no nos molesta-Le dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

-Eso dices tu, ya que como eres la "responsable" del grupo-Dijo Miku con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Cállate Miku, no seas así-Dijo Mikuo en tono de desaprobación.

Después de que todos se fueran a desayunar, empesaron a investigar sobre lo que sus dos amigas habían visto en su pesadilla buscaron en todos lados pero no encontraron casi nada, por no decir que no encontraron nada, pero eso no fue obstáculo para ellos, así que decidieron ir con el padre de Kid a ver si el sabia de que se trataba la pesadilla que sus dos amigas tuvieron la noche pasada, al llegar encontraron ahí al padre de Maka, a Sid, a Marie y a Stein hablando con Shinigami-sama de algo que ellos no lograron captar muy bien, ya que al notarlos dejaron de hablar de lo que sea que estaban hablando, como si estuvieran guardando un secreto, pero no venían a saber secretos de adultos venían a otra cosa.

-Padre, podemos preguntarte algo?-Pregunto con todo respeto Kid hacia su padre.

-Claro, de que se trata?-Pregunto Shinigami-sama con cierta curiosidad, los demás adultos también estaban escuchando.

-Bueno, ayer en la noche nos quedamos todos a dormir en casa de Maka y Soul, y cuando ya estábamos todos dormidos tanto Crona como Meiko tuvieron una pesadilla de lo mas extraña-Empezó a hablar Rin explicando todo lo mas resumido posible.

-Ajam, y de que se trataba su pesadilla chicas?-Les pregunto a las mencionadas, las cuales un poco nerviosas dieron un paso al frente.

-Bueno, la ciudad entera estaba destruida, nosotras corríamos como intentando escapar de algo o alguien, cuando de repente nos detenemos en seco y enfrente de nosotras esta un gran árbol con todos ustedes muertos y colgados de sus ramas, y después de eso aparece una sombra de la mas aterradora y nos dice que nos a elegido para ser sus "esposas", y que juntos crearemos descendencia poderosa para gobernar al mundo-Relato Meiko ya que Crona parecía no poder hablar.

En ese momento todos los presentes, osea los adultos, se quedan en pose pensativa cosa que los jóvenes ahí notan y empiezan a sospechar de que ellos ya lo sabían desde un principio.

-Ustedes sabían algo de esto?-Les pregunto Soul a los adultos que estaban con ellos.

Todos se quedan serios y callados durante un buen rato en el que todos esperaron pacientes la respuesta, después de un rato todos voltean a ver a Shinigami-sama el cual solo suspira y mirando a los chicos habla con voz seria.

-Si, ya lo sabíamos, pero no pensé que ocurriría tan pronto-Hablo con voz serena y calmada.

-Lo que sea, que ustedes sepan nos tienen que decir, para estar preparados-Dijo Luka con la voz mas serena que tenia.

-Bueno, se los diremos todo, así que pongan atención por que nada mas lo diré una vez-Hablo Stein serio y con las manos en sus bolsillos.

En ese momento todos se sentaron como si fueran un montón de pequeños esperando a que su padre les contara una historia, después de eso todos prestaron suma atención a lo que se les iba a relatar.

-Este enemigo no es tan fuerte como aparenta, pero no se tienen que confiar ya que en unos días ocurrirá un eclipse, pero no es un eclipse normal, es el de la luna roja, es ahí donde el romperá el sello que lo mantiene cautivo en la dimencion oscura, obtendrá todos sus poderes y recuperara su cuerpo, y para que su cometido de gobernar al mundo sea realizado, el busca a dos mujeres jóvenes de preferencia vírgenes, para que ellas sean sus esposas y conciban descendencia poderosa, una dará a luz un varón, el cual representara el dios dragón de la guerra y la otra dará luz una mujer, la cual representara a la diosa dragón de la magia-Termino de relatar Stein con el mismo semblante serio que con el que empezó.

-Si, pero aun hay una pequeña esperanza, y es que guerreros valientes combatan contra el-Dijo Spirit con los brazos cruzados.

-Y, quienes son esos "guerreros"?-Pregunto Lilly haciendo comillas en la palabra _Guerreros._

-Que no es obvio?, serán ustedes-Dijo Marie con una sonrisa, todos se quedaron con caras de WTF.

-QUE-Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Si, ustedes son los guerreros elegidos para esta tarea-Hablo Sid con voz seria.

-PERO SI APENAS Y SABEMOS LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER-Exclamaron los vocaloids con tono de voz aterrado, ya que eran nuevos en eso de combatir enemigos.

-Y por esa razón los van a entrenar-Dijo Shinigami-sama con voz alegre.

No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, todo estaba pasando muy rápido y no podían digerirlo por completo, pero a final de cuenta se calmaron y aceptaron el cargo que se les daba, a fin y al cabo, no iban a dejar que un sujeto raro se robara a sus amigas, ah no, primero tenia que pasar sobre sus fríos cadáveres, ya se iban a ir cuando los detuvieron.

-Chicos, queremos decirles una cosa mas-Hablo serio Shinigami-sama, lo cual llamo la atención de todos los jóvenes-No quisieran ayudarnos con el baile que estamos organizando?-Pregunto con su siempre animado tono de voz, los chicos sonrieron organizar fiestas era su especialidad.

-Esta bien, Shinigami-sama-Dijeron todos los vocaloids con una sonrisa saliendo de ahí corriendo para preparar todo lo que necesitarían para la fiesta.

Después de que todos se fueran a eso de arreglar los preparativos para el baile, los adultos se quedaron solo otra vez.

-Shinigami-sama, esta usted seguro de que esos jóvenes y Maka y sus compañeros podrán contra este nuevo enemigo?-Pregunto preocupada Marie.

-Tranquila Marie, todos ellos tienen un gran poder que todavía no a despertado, estoy seguro de que podrán contra el-Dijo el ser mirando fijamente su espejo.

Después de muchas compras y de mas, los jóvenes amigos decidieron irse todos a sus hogares para al día siguiente planificar lo de la fiesta, así que despidiéndose entre todos, se fueron a sus casa para poder descansar.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo de esta historia, y si lo se este capitulo me salio muy corto, pero espero que les guste.

Ah si, una cosa mas, me iré de vacaciones y creo que me retrasare unos meses en subir nuevos capítulos a mis historias, pero creo que en octubre me tendrán aquí otra vez.

En fin, bueno creo que ya es todo, y solo quiero avisar también que una historia que tenia olvidada de Code Lyoko la voy a continuar solo esperen, y también la de "Negocio familiar", pero como dije sean pacientes, mas aparte también una de MH que deje en el olvido, y mas aparte tengo muchas ideas de nuevas historias solo esperen y no se van a arrepentir.

Bueno eso es todo, y espero que disfruten de este Capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6: El baile y el ataque, parte 1

Bueno gentecita, aquí me tienen otra vez, a mi y a mi loca imaginación, pero bueno espero sus mensajes y también que se pasen por mi historia "Negocio familiar", pero bueno eso solo lo deciden ustedes.

Bueno y sin mas platica empecemos con esto.

* * *

Chapter 6: El baile y el ataque, parte 1.

Ya era de día y los amigos estaban en el salón principal de su amada (y simétrica) escuela arreglando las cosas para el baile que seria el día siguiente, los vocaloids estaban mas que emocionados, las fiestas eran su especialidad, siempre daban las mejores fiestas (según sus compañeros vocaloids) y esta no seria la exepcion, Kid estaba ayudando para que todo quedara perfectamente "simétrico", cosa que no les importaba en lo mas mínimo a sus compañeros pero de todos modos le seguían el juego.

-NO, SOUL, QUE HACES?, ASÍ SE VE MAS ASIMÉTRICO-Grito al ver que el chico albino colgaba de forma "asimétrica" el letrero que las chicas habían hecho que decía "BIENVENIDOS AL BAILE", en mayúsculas.

Soul solo suspiro, su amigo era un loco por la simetría, pero igual para ya no oírle la boca siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y pudo poner "bien" el letrero, las chicas por otra parte estaban haciendo adornos para las mesas y demás cosas, Meiko y Crona estaban algo calladas, cosa que notaron sus amigas.

-Chicas están bien?-Les pregunto Gumi algo preocupada.

-Ah?, ah si no se preocupen, estamos bien, verdad Crona?-Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa, Crona solo asiente igual.

-No se preocupen estaremos preparados para cuando ocurra lo que nos dijo Stein-Dijo Maka con un tono convincente.

Por el bien de la paz que se respiraba y también la tranquilidad, se decidieron dejar ese tema de conversación y centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo, cuando terminaron se dedicaron a descansar un buen rato y a buscar que se iban a poner para ese día, y solo les quedaba un día, ya que el baile iba a ser el viernes y era jueves y se tenían que apurar para tenerlo todo listo, cuando se fueron todos a sus casas se pusieron a alistar lo que se iban a poner para el viernes, cuando terminaron se fueron a dormir (obvio todos en sus respectivas casas).

En el departamento de Kaito y Meiko.

Estaban los dos durmiendo (cada uno en su habitación, claro) pero alguien en especial no podía dormir tranquilamente, Meiko se estaba removiendo en su cama y al parecer tenia una pesadilla, en ella estaban todos en el baile muy alegres, cuando de pronto todo se torna negro y cuando vuelve la luz todos aparecen en el suelo muertos, ante tal visión Meiko se despierta asustada y sabiendo que es incapaz de dormir sola se levanta de su cama y sale de su cuarto para irse al de Kaito, al llegar toca la puerta y enseguida abre el joven peliazul.

-¿Meiko que pasa?-Le pregunto al ver a la joven castaña parada en su puerta con una cara asustada.

-¿Puedo, dormir contigo?-Fue la respuesta de la chica, la cual se sonrojo por lo que estaba pidiendo.

Kaito supo que otra vez había tenido otra de esas pesadillas, solo sonrió y la dejo pasar al interior de su habitación, una vez ya dentro del cuarto los dos se acostaron en la cama y Meiko se abrazo a Kaito, y este ultimo con un pequeño sonrojo le devolvió el abrazo, y así se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Estaban todas las chicas arreglándose para el baile, en la casa de Miku y Len (obvio Len estaba con los chicos), todas estaban dándose los "toques finales" para ya irse a encontrar con los chicos y estaban muy emocionadas, Meiko no dijo nada de su pesadilla a sus amigas ya que no quería preocuparas, pero tanto ella como Crona no podían dejar de tener un mal presentimiento, pero igual no dijeron nada, una vez ya listas todas se van a encontrar con sus compañeros masculinos, los cuales al verlas casi se les cae la baba (si también estaban ahí las parejas de Liz y Patty).

-Quiten esa cara de idiotas-Dijo Rin dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Mikuo.

-AUCH, ¿ESO QUE RIN?-Grito Mikuo sobándose la cabeza por le golpe de la rubia.

-Eso te ganas por comportarte como un tarado-Dijo cruzada de brazos la Kagamine mayor.

-Bueno, ¿ya podemos irnos?-Pregunto Liz un poco impaciente.

Después de eso, todos se pusieron en marcha para llegar rápido al baile y poder divertirse, una vez ya ahí todos se empezaron a divertir ya sea bailando, platicando, comiendo, etc, en resumen todo era divertido y no había problema ni nada, incluso Meiko y Crona estaban tranquilas con su grupo hablando, cuando en ese momento sale Ragnarok de la espalda de Crona y Patty le da un poco de comida.

-Mira Len, Crona tiene un simio-Dijo Rin con todo la inocencia del mundo.

Todos se aguantan las ganas de reírse en toda la cara de Ragnarok, pero no pudieron evitar soltar pequeñas risas, Ragnarok por su parte miro de forma enojada a los Kagamine.

-NO SOY UN SIMIO-Grito con su voz chillona de forma ofendida.

-MIRA RIN, UN SIMIO QUE HABLA-Grito emocionado Len siguiendo el juego de Rin.

-Hay yo ya me voy-Dijo Ragnarok dispuesto a irse, pero su compañera lo detuvo.

-Oh, vamos Ragnarok no te enfades-Le consoló con una sonrisa.

Después les explicaron a los vocaloid sobre el origen de Ragnarok, ya con eso entendido todo volvió a ser divertido para todos, pero todo eso se quedaría en el olvido cuando sin previo aviso las luces se apagaron llamando la atención de todos, pero cuando se volvieron a prender unas personas estaban paradas en medio del salón, nadie se movía ni decía nada, pero igual estaban alertas por si las cosas se salían de control actuar rápido, en ese momento Kaito y Kid por instinto se colocaron al frente de Meiko y Crona, ya que algo les decía que esas personas estaban ahí por ellas, pero no eran los únicos que hicieron eso ya que sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo con sus compañeras, en ese momento los tipos pusieron la vista en Meiko y Crona que estaban escondidas detrás de sus compañeros masculinos, y sin perder tiempo avanzaron hacia ellas, pero Len, Miku, Soul y Maka les impidieron el paso.

-No se van a acercar a ellas-Dijo Len listo para transformarse, al igual que Soul.

-Quítense de en medio-Hablo uno de los tipos que estaban ahí.

-NO-Respondieron los cuatro al unisono.

Los tipos esos los iban a atacar cuando los detiene un disparo, todos voltean a ver de donde bino dicho disparo y vieron que Mikuo ya tenia a Rin en su mano listo para atacar.

-Nadie le pone una mano encima a mi hermana-Dijo de forma seria, tanto que daba miedo.

En ese momento todos los técnicos de nuestro grupo protagonista, fueron "mágicamente" transportados a otro lugar para la pelea, y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, en ese momento tanto vocaloids como los chicos del shibusen se transformaron en armas, Kaito ya tenia a Meiko en sus manos listo para cualquier movimiento enemigo.

-Meiko, ¿segura que quieres pelear?, recuerda que es a ti y a Crona a las que quieren-Dijo Maka preocupada.

-No dejare que unos sujetos lastimen a la gente que quiero-Respondió decidida-"Y menos dejare que lastimen a Kaito"-Pensó esto ultimo para si misma.

Muy de repente aparecieron detrás de ellos los mismo sujetos de la fiesta también con sus armas y con una sonrisa el líder del grupo hablo.

-Esto sera divertido-Dijo para sus adentro-No lastimen a las chicas, pero maten a los otros-Ordeno para después lanzarse contra ellos al igual que sus compañeros.

Sin duda sera una pelea entretenida, y muy dura para nuestro amigos.


	7. Chapter 7: El baile y el ataque, Parte 2

Bueno gente, aquí esta el capitulo 7 de esta historia, y si, ya se que ya llevo años sin actualizar esta historia, pero eh estado muy ocupada, pero bueno aquí la tienen espero que lo disfruten mucho.

NOTA: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, solo lo son algunos ocs y la trama de la historia.

* * *

Chapter 7: El baile y el ataque, parte 2.

Ya había empezado la lucha, los hombres misteriosos se abalanzaron contra los chicos, que de inmediato contraatacaron para poder defenderse, Kid, junto a Miku y Mikuo, disparaban contra los enemigos, cuidándose las espaldas unos a los otros y protegiendo a la vez a sus otros amigos, mientras tanto, Kaito esta con Meiko en manos luchando contra el líder de aquel grupo, mientras que los demás también luchaban, y se mantenían alertas para cualquier otro ataque que pudiera surgir.

Maka, que estaba cerca de Kaito y Meiko, estaba asombrada de lo bien que tanto Kaito, como sus otros compañeros peleaban, sin duda aprendían rápido y eso era bueno, pero no siempre es bueno confiarse, ya que necesitaban mas entrenamiento, en ese momento, fijo su vista en otra persona, su amiga Crona, la cual también peleaba para defenderse, aunque los hombres aquellos parecían no tener mucho interés en luchar con ella, la chica no dejaba que atacaran a sus amigo, por lo que se tenían que batir a duelo con la espadachín demoníaca.

-¡Maka, cuidado!-Escucho decir a Gumi, para luego ver como un objeto alargado y alguien se interponía en la trayectoria de una espada.

-Gracias, Gumi-Agradeció la técnico de guadaña, al ver que su amiga la había salvado.

-De nada, pero pon mas atención-Dijo para después darle una patada en el rostro al sujeto, el cual de tan fuerte que se la dio voló varios metros en el aire.

Maka, al ver aquello se impresiono de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser esa chica, después de eso las dos regresaron a la batalla y a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Kaito, se las estaba viendo negras con el sujeto con el que peleaba, ya que este esquivaba todos sus ataques con gran agilidad, en ese momento aquel hombre lanzo un golpe directo a su pecho con su espada, que por fortuna logro bloquear gracias a Meiko, pero lo que no logro bloquear fue un puñetazo en la cara que el tipo le lanzo, dejándolo algo aturdido.

-Maldito-Susurro el joven peliazul, estaba enojado y eso Meiko lo sabia, y no era nada bueno.

-Eres débil, aun te queda mucho que aprender si quieres vencerme-Le dijo aquel hombre serio y frió.

Después de decir aquello, le lanzo una patada en el rostro a Kaito, lo cual lo lanzo a volar en trayectoria de una roca, la cual lo detuvo estrellándose contra ella, el peliazul, aduras penas se pudo parar apoyándose en Meiko, la cual estaba preocupada por el.

-Kaito, ¿estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada.

-Si Mei, estoy bien, no dejare que te lleven unos malditos-Le dijo serio, para volver a ponerse en pose de ataque.

-Parece que no te rindes-Dijo el tipo con tono frió.

Kaito solo se lanzo al ataque contra aquel individuo y logro asestarle un golpe en la boca del estomago, hacinando que escupiera algo de sangre por su boca, para después golpearlo con el mango de su guadaña justo en el rostro, y finalmente derivarlo, gracias a un movimiento rápido de sus pies, todos los que estaban cerca de donde el estaba luchando, estaban impresionados y mas su equipo vocaloid, ya que nunca habían visto a su amigo peliazul tan molesto y tirar ataques a diestra y siniestra.

Pero lo que si tenían claro, era que mientras Kaito perdía ellos también, pero ahora que Kaito había ganado nueva fuerza, ellos también se sentían fuertes y motivados para luchar, así que siguieron luchando para derrotar a esos tipos, y mas, por que nadie arruinaba una de sus fiestas y salia impune de eso.

Gakupo, estaba batallando, junto con Black-Star, con un sujeto que también tenia habilidades ninja como el peliazul, pero ahora estaban ganándole, el peli morado lo ataco con Luka, haciendo que retrocediera lo suficiente como para que Black-Star lo atacara con Tsubaki por sorpresa y dejarlo fuera de combate fácilmente.

Maka, estaba con Gumi, batallando contra uno de los dos tipos con espadas, las dos atacaban de manera rápida y ágil, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar las dos juntas, le tiraban patadas y golpes, sin mencionar que también atacaban con sus armas, finalmente llego el momento que ambas esperaban y lanzaron el golpe final, lo tenían acorralado contra una columna y las dos le lanzaron una patada al pecho dejándolo aturdido y después Gumi le lanzo un golpe con su lanza, para después Maka saltar sobre la chica y tirarle otra patada en el rostro, dejando fuera de combate al sujeto.

Mientras que Kiyoteru estaba apoyando al trió con pistolas, ya que con ellos eran cuatro los que los atacaban, todos disparaban a sus enemigos, mientras que Kiyoteru atacaba a uno con Lilly en manos, nada daba resultado así que se decidieron por otra forma de ataque, así mientras que Kiyoteru y Miku los juntaban atacando juntos, Kid y Mikuo esperaban el momento oportuno para dejarlos fuera de combate, finalmente el castaño y la peliaqua los habían juntado bastante, y llego el momento en que Kid y Mikuo ataquen, y así lo hicieron, ambos atacaron a la vez y dejando fuera de combate a los enemigos.

Kaito por otra parte, estaba ganando su batalla, atacaba a su enemigo con fuerza y valor, no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a Meiko y eso se notaba por su forma de luchar, se notaba que estaba decidido a darlo todo por ella y por sus amigos, hasta que finalmente logro dejar fuera de combate a su oponente.

-Todo se acabo, así que lárgate de aquí y llévate a tus malditos contigo-Hablo de forma seria, tanto así que daba miedo.

-Bien, nos iremos, pero antes, ¿no deberían de ver a su amiga de la espada demoníaca?-Les pregunto con un tono de voz malicioso.

Todos no captaron el mensaje, hasta que escucharon un grito que todos supieron era de Crona, en ese momento todos voltearon y miraron a todos con los que estaban peleando sujetando a Crona, para que no se fuera con ellos mientras que esta ultima forcejeaba para ser libre, todos en ese momento iban a ir a ayudar a la chica pero algo los detuvo, y al mirar hacia abajo notaron cadenas negras sujetándolos a todos, y al sujeto que luchaba contra Kaito avanzar hacia el grupo que tenia presa a Crona con las misma cadenas que ahora apresaban a sus amigos.

-Bien muchachos, hora de irnos, ya tenemos a una-Dijo serio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No, déjenla en paz, suéltenla!-Grito Kid intentado salir de aquella trampa.

-¡Kid, ayúdame!-Grito Crona asustada.

-¡Velo de sombras!-Exclamo el líder de aquel grupo.

Y al momento que dijo eso, a todo el grupo se vio envuelto con una gran sombra, antes de desaparecer por completo, y lo único que se escucho antes de que se fueran de ahí fue un grito de Crona pidiendo ayuda y gritar el nombre de Kid.

-¡No!-Gritaron todos al ver que su amiga se había ido.

Al momento en que las cadenas desaparecieron, Kid se levanto del suelo y lanzo un grito a aire mientras que con Liz y Patty le disparaba a una gran roca hasta volverla polvo, todos lo entendían, entendían que estaba furioso e impotente por no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a Crona.

Después de calmar al joven shinigami, todos regresaron a la ciudad, al volver todos fueron al shibusen y miraron que todos ya se habían ido, pero que el padre de Maka, Spirit, shinigami-sama, Sid y los padres adoptivos de Crona, Stein y Marie, sin duda eran a los que mas les iba a afectar el secuestro de su, ahora, hija, en cuanto todos entraron los adultos los voltearon a ver.

-¡Chicos, ¿están bien, no les paso nada?!-Exclamo Marie preocupada por todos.

-Estamos bien, Marie- sensei-Contesto desanimada Patty, rara cosa en ella.

-¿Donde esta Crona?-Pregunto Stein, notando la ausencia de la joven.

Todos al escuchar la pregunta bajaron la cabeza apenados, no querían decirles nada ya que no querían que los dos se preocuparan, mas aparte Maka y compañía sabían lo mucho que Stein se había encariñado con Crona, a tal grado de casi ser como Spirit con sus celos de padre, pero tenían que decirles por mas que ninguno quisiera.

-Stein-sensei, Marie-sensei, Crona...ella...se la llevaron-Dijo finalmente Maka agachando la cabeza, todos la imitaron.

En ese momento, Marie al escuchar eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, Stein por su parte fue a la pared mas cercana y sin mas le dio de golpes, estaba furioso y eso se notaba, ya que habían visto esa misma exprecion en Kid minutos antes, dejo de darle golpes a la pared hasta que, literalmente, sus nudillos se lastimaron y cayo de rodillas al suelo, Marie se acerco a el y lo abrazo, sabia lo que estaba sintiendo y ella por igual lo sentía.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí haberla dejado sola-Dijo Kid con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado a Crona.

-No te culpes Kid, todos la descuidamos-Lo consoló Tsubaki poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Stein-sensei, Marie-sensei, les juramos en este día, que no descansaremos hasta encontrar y traer a Crona de regreso a casa-Hizo el juramento Kaito, todos se colocaron a su lado y asintieron.

Los adultos notaron la determinación y el espíritu de lucha de los chicos, y estaban sorprendidos, nadie nunca había visto tanta decisión en un grupo de personas, así que después de eso todos se fueron a sus hogares y trataron de descansar, ya que mañana tenían entrenamiento y el día después de ese se irían a la base de aquel sujeto para patearlo en el trasero y recuperar a su amiga, pero no irían solos en esa aventura, ya que Stein y Marie los iban a acompañar, ya que nadie se robaba a su hija y se salia con la suya.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 7, ojala lo disfruten y les guste mucho, y si ya se que me pase con el final, pobre Crona y pobre Kid T_T, pero era necesario que pasara para darle mas emoción, bueno, los siguientes capítulos sera sobre el entrenamiento y viaje de los chicos a la guarida del malo para darle su merecido, y Kid y Stein lo parearan bien y bonito, como dios manda en pocas palabras, pero bueno ya dejo el spoiler que no les quiero arruinar la historia.

Bien adiós y cuídense, Milly loca, fuera.

POSDATA: Entren y vean mi fic multi-crossover, "Un deseo, mil locuras", pliss, estoy desesperada, XD ok no.


End file.
